Gaining And Losing
by WinterPlum
Summary: After winning the battle of Naboo, Anakin faces a terrible loss. Anakin's POV of Qui-Gon's death. short fic


**Gaining And Losing**

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Lucasfilm, and I'm not earning any money. This is just my little hobby.

„I don't believe this!" Ric Olie's voice echoed through the multiple naboo starfighters as they made their way back to the planet after de-activating the droid controllship. "Young Skywalker, that was you?"

Anakin happily grinned to himself "Yes sir, that was me!" another pilot's voice chimed in "how old are you again, Anakin?"  "-I'm nine"  "-Woah, that some talent you've got there, son!"

Anakin couldn't wipe the smile off his face "We did well, didn't we, Artoo?" he said affectionately to the droid sitting behind him. Artoo chirped his approval as the starships broke through the clouds and landed softly on the neat lawns next to the royal palace. Anakin opened his cockpit and happily hopped out of the ship, pulling off his helmet. _This is almost as great as winning the podrace…except…_Mom_ isn't here…_

The other pilots were already running over towards him, hugging him, tickling him and picking him up, shouting cheerfully. The happy crowd slowly moved towards the palace. Padme came running towards them, dressed in her scarlet outfit and beaming at Anakin. _Somehow, this is the best present of all_, thought Anakin as Padme hugged him close "Thank you Ani, you really saved the day…" Padme whispered. She was practically crying with happiness. Anakin glowed. Everyone was standing around him, smiling: Captain Panaka, Olie, Sabe and lots of the royal guards. Everyone was so happy with him. Everyone except…"Where's Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked.

The expressions of the people changed immediately. Panaka cleared his throat and bowed his head. Padme looked at Anakin and he could see the sorrow in her eyes. "Anakin…" she paused for a moment "Qui-Gon Jinn is dead."

Something exploded inside Anakin's head. It was as though someone had turned off the volume. Anakin heard nothing but Padm's words, repeating themselves over and over again _Qui-Gon Jinn is dead…_ "No" Anakin whispered "No" he yelled at the surprised crowd. He turned on his heels and ran off, salty tears stinging his eyes "nononononoNO!!!!!" 

"Anakin!" Anakin whirled around to see Obi-Wan Kenobi standing behind him "Anakin stop…" Anakin didn't want to talk to him, much less see him. Kenobi had protested that Anakin should become a jedi. Kenobi had seen him as an unnecessary burden. Kenobi had always hated him. "Oh leave me alone!" bellowed Anakin "You hate me, I know! And I hate you! I HATE YOU! See, I'm no jedi! That's what you've always wanted, right? Well, now you got it, so lave me alone!" Before he knew it, Anakin was sobbing, tears pouring down his cheeks. Anakin didn't want to cry. Not in front of Kenobi. But he couldn't help it.

"I don't hate you, Anakin…" Anakin looked up at the jedi, and was surprised to see tears in the young man's eyes. "I know…" he said slowly "I'm sorry…it's just…" he drew a shuddery breath "It's just…I miss him so much Obi-Wan…" "I do too…" Obi-Wan's voice was understanding "You have lost so many people in such a short while, yet you have always been brave. You saved us all here today. I'm very proud of you, an I'm sure Qui-Gon would be too, if he was here." Anakin wiped the tears from his eyes "What are you gonna do now? He sniffled. Obi-Wan kneeled down beside him and gazed into the distance "The jedi council is arriving the day after tomorrow. I shall speak with Yoda. After what you have done out here, I'm sure they can't refuse to have you trained as a jedi, Anakin. I promised Qui-Gon tp train you, and I will." He smiled at Anakin, and Anakin returned the smile. "Even though people we have lost perished, we have won, Anakin. Now, I'm sure the naboo want to celebrate. Come" And with that he stood up, and placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder,  Obi-Wan and the boy walked back to the victorious naboo.

 ****

gees, hope you do me a favor here and review!


End file.
